no te dejare
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: YAOI atrapados en la guarida de ESO, bill y richie tratan de huir, es seguro que uno morira y los sentimientos salen a flote. Bill x richie YAOI Chico x Chico


Hola, es el primer fic que escribo de este libro, casi no me gustan escribir fics tristes pero este fue especial por petición de mi amiga y catrina favorita

Es un fic yaoi, chico x chico, si no te gusta este tipo de temáticas mejor no lo leas, te pido amablemente que no dejes comentarios ofensivos, no malgastes tu tiempo. Por el contrario si te gusta eres bienvenido, puedes leer con confianza pues es un fic muy dulce y dejar un comentario n.n

Bueno a lo que vamos, el libro de IT es de su autor, yo solo hice esto por diversión, no percibo ninguna ganancia mas que mi diversión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bill tengo miedo- le susurraba Richie

-tranquilo, no podrá encontrarnos- paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, sus ojos vagaban por la habitación de aquella casa, agazapados tras el sillón rogaban por que aquella cosa no los encontrara

El gran Bill podía sentir como aquella bestia, un monstruo de pantano, caminaba por el pasillo, podía escuchar las patas palmeadas chapotear al caminar

-Bill…- gimió asustado, la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, sus manos se aferraron a la camisa que usara su líder, se pego mas a él. Se ocultaba en su cuerpo sintiendo su respiración asustada, pero sus manos le sujetaban con firmeza

Richie tenía envidia, le asombraba e valor que demostraba Bill ante toda esta situación, sabia que estaba nervioso pero no se paralizaba, el miedo no le detenía, parecía hacerle más fuete

_-"r-Richie, cuando te diga…corres"-_ le indico susurrándole al oído

_-"que?"-_ Bill le obliga a soltarle y le aleja _–"no gran Bill…no"- _ le reclama mientras siente su pecho contraerse, sus ojos se nublaron dando paso a copiosas lagrimas _-"no voy a dejarte atrás…Bill no me iré sin ti"-_ tomo la mano del gran Bill y la apretó con fuerza, no le dejaría, no a Bill. Nunca dejaría al gran Bill…por que Richie le amaba

-Richie vete- le ordeno

"_no…"-_ sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos estaban determinados, ninguno cederían

-Richie vete- le pidió con dulzura, se inclino un poco y le beso tiernamente -vete, yo te alcanzare después, te lo prometo-

Richie se puso a gatas y sin hacer ruido comenzó a dirigirse hacia la rejilla de ventilación, el único lugar que presentaba una salida.

Bill Denbrough lo había prometido y siempre cumplía sus promesas. Le esperaría afuera, Bill no tardaría. Richie confiaba en eso.

Bill salió, iba a hacerle frente a aquella bestia pero cuando se mostró, el cuarto estaba vacío, no había ni rastro del monstruo.

-donde estas! Sal de una vez- grito, clamo por aquel monstruo, pero le bestia no estaba. En el piso se podía ver un camino de huellas húmedas que se distorsionaban hasta dejar el rastro que dejara cualquier niño al andar -donde estas!- siguió aquellas huellas, se dirigían directo al ducto de ventilación -Richie!- la cosa le había seguido

-vamos Bill, estas tardando- murmuraba para sí el pequeño Richie, los segundos pasaban lentos y cada vez la preocupación del chico aumentaba -lo prometiste, lo prometiste-

La ventilación crujió, un ruido metálico similar al rugir de una bestia herida, el chico tozier se acerco cauteloso, podía percibir como la estructura temblaba, como si algo se deslizase sobre ella

Y por fin, como si la misma casa ruinosa le hubiera echado, un cuerpo ensangrentado cayó sobre la hierba muerta

-Bill?- pregunto casi incrédulo, salió de su escondite y se acerco a aquel cuerpo apenas cubierto por jirones de ropa teñidos en sangre, se estremeció , trataba de levantarse pero había múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, a simple vista se era un milagro que respirara -BILL! oh Dios!-

Se acerco y con lentitud puso sus manos tratando de no tocar la piel lacerada, aunque era algo muy difícil, le recostó boca arriba recargando la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Bill que paso?- le pregunto con voz quebrada, sobre el ojo derecho cruzaba una profunda herida , no sabía qué hacer. No sería capaz de llevarlo al hospital -que hare?- se pregunto

-Ri…ri…chie…- balbuceo, de sus labios escurrieron unas cuantas gotas de liquido bermellón -ri…chie- la sangre brotaba manchando la ropa del joven tozier, escurriendo en espesos ríos y bajando hasta la tierra formando un espejo carmesí

-tranquilo Bill, todo estará bien- le susurro mientras apartaba los mechones de pelo que se adherían a unas de las muchas heridas

-Richie…- su mano temblorosa se movió, quería tocar el rostro de la persona que lo cuidaba, sus pupilas vacías, casi muertas se posan en el rostro del pequeño richie

Una de sus manos acaricia su mejilla y lo mira con ternura, hace el esfuerzo por levantarse y Bill logra al fin medio sentarse, recargado en el pecho de su amigo comienza a susurrarle trata de contarle lo que paso en el lugar pero al ver que sus palabras no fluyen, entre su tartamudeo y sus heridas, le advierte.

-veh…te Richie- susurra mientras sus de sus labios sigue manando sangre -yo...yo...-

-No gran Bill! no te dejare!- se aferra a aquel cuerpo moribundo -no te dejare… ah…!- no pudo terminar, su pecho fue atravesado por una garra, sus ojos se abren presa del terror. Buscando aquel monstruo lo encuentra cerca de él, aquella cosa… era Bill

En la lejanía se oye un vidrio que se rompe.

-RICHIE!- escucha los pasos presurosos de su amigo, aquella cosa aun mantenía su mano dentro de su pecho, comenzó a desvanecerse, al igual que el latido del corazón del chico tozier

Aun entre sombras puede reconocerlo, Bill está ahí, esta vez sí es el. Puede sentir sus manos tocándole, sus lágrimas tibias cayendo en su rostro y sus suaves labios que le besan tratando de aferrarlo a su mundo. No hay nada que hacer está muy lejos de la ciudad, muy lejos de algún adulto, muy lejos del hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Richie!- sus puños se azotan contra la puerta, esa maldita cosa se aseguro de dejarlo bien encerado, las puertas y los ductos de ventilación estaban atrancados. Busca desesperado como salir, sus ojos lograron ver a richie fuera de esa casa

-al menos el está a salvo-se dijo al verlo alejado de la casa; pero se acerco, Richie se acerco a la casa -que?...no! Richie aléjate!- pero su voz no lograba salir, se quedaba en el aire viciado de aquella casa.

Tenía que salir, tenía que ayudar a Richie, sus puños golpearon con desesperación la puerta, logro apenas agrietarla. No llegaría a tiempo

Una idea cruzo fugazmente por su cabeza, giro el rostro, al ventana, si; podía salir por la ventana. Tomo una silla que se encontraba cerca y levantándola sobre su cabeza la estrello contra el vidrio

Se lanzo a través de lo que parecía las fauces de una bestia, su cuerpo paso casi rozando los cristales

Tomo algunos segundos en los que su mente regresaba a la realidad y le ordenaba correr. Pudo ver a Richie hincado junto a las hierbas muertas

Casi le alcanzaba, ya casi podia tocarlo, pero no llego a tiempo, justo frente a sus ojos la mano de aquella cosa atravesó el pecho de Richie de lado a lado, pudo sentir algunas gotas manchar su rostro

Aquella cosa, aquel bastardo había tomado su forma y había engañado a su amigo. Y ahora desaparecía como un cobarde. Pero Eso ya no importaba

-RICHIE!- sin el apoyo de la garra del monstruo, el cuerpo de Richie cae al piso -Richie!- Bill se acerca y tarta de mantenerlo consiente, le habla, le mueve con dulzura pero sabe que la herida es muy grave

-no Richie…por favor - llora sobre su pecho, se acerca y le besa varias veces grabando su dulce sabor en su memoria, sus manos sienten como el corazón deja de latir, cada vez más lento, el latido es más lento y más suave, ya no le escucha. No es más que un susurro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin T-T

Buuu…no me gustan este tipo de fics, me hacen llorar T-T pobre richie pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review


End file.
